<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Klaus by ThrowMeAStory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142686">Dear Klaus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory'>ThrowMeAStory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A 4x16 AU Story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4x16, Angst, Caroline Deserves Better, Caroline Forbes-centric, Damon Salvatore Bashing, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Emotional Porn, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Letters, Love Letters, POV Caroline Forbes, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rape Aftermath, Season/Series 04, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4x16 au, Part 3. The Letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A 4x16 AU Story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A 4X16 AU Story</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Klaus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Hi! When I wrote I've Got My Own Back, it was supposed to be a oneshot but the ideas I had for klaroline fanfiction all revolved around 4x16. So with that, I have 6 parts planned but will probably end up writing more, the only thing for sure is that it will have a happy ending and there will be no hybrid baby( I really like Hope but she doesn't have a place here, sorry girl). Here is Part 3, it's simple but vital to continue the story. Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A real love letter is absolutely ridiculous to everyone except the writer and the recipient."- Myrtle Reed</p><p> </p><p>Dear Klaus,</p><p>I've spent hours thinking about what happened. About the texts and the other night. About last night and every other time we've shared the same space. It might be slightly cowardly to be writing everything I'm going to in this letter instead of telling it to your face but I want you to know this before both you and I make any sort of permanent choice.</p><p>Before I start spilling my guts I wanna point out that I still want to talk face to face. I don't want to string you along and say I don't know what I want because I do. I also need you to know it's not going to be easy. You and I both have a lot of work to do.</p><p>I've always been second choice, to everyone. To my mom. To my dad. To my friends and to nearly every boy I've ever fancied.</p><p>It left me wide open and really insecure about everything in my life when Stefan and Damon came to Mystic Falls. Before I tell you what happened, I'm going to ask for something that you might find impossible to do. Please don't go and seek and kind of payback on my behalf. Especially Damon.</p><p>The first time we had sex was consensual, up until the point he fed on me and I passed out. Then after that I became his personal chew toy, all to make Elena jealous. That's all I've really ever been. Second best to Elena.</p><p>He was just going to kill me after he was done and Stefan stopped him, so please don't go after Stefan either. After I turned and got my memories back I kicked the shit out of him but I didn't feel like I'd got ant type of justice, a few punches and kicks don't repair week and weeks of having holes in my memory and being constantly tired from the lack of blood. For weeks I had a persistent pain between my legs and a ceaseless ache in the side of my neck, but I didn't know why. I also ask you not to go after Stefan because I don't know if he knows everything his brother did and I don't want him to find out if he doesn't already know.</p><p>I've kinda just been living with it but I think I need to deal with it properly, I'm not sure how but I want to heal, not just hope one day it will go away. I want you to be there when I do though, not just for the good stuff but the bad too. I can't just keep holding other people up and not have anyone to help me. I want you to prop me up if I need you to, not to act or speak for me but to listen and I'll do the same for you, always, even if we are not on great terms.</p><p>I don't care about how anyone reacts if we get together, it's no ones business but ours and if we do this then I will stick to that. I won't let them change my mind, not that anyone could at this point. Once Elena turns her humanity back on and I graduate then I might not come back except to see my mom. I just got into the collage I wanted and I'm still going to go but I still want my future to be with you.</p><p>The other night when I walked in and saw you with Hayley, I felt so angry and betrayed. I know I don't have to right, yet, to feel like that but I did and honestly still do. It's probably the most jealous I've ever been and not just cause you where having sex with other woman but because for a second I thought you'd moved on. I just need you to seriously think about two things.</p><p>If something ever happened to us and we argued, would you go and do it again with some other woman? I won't do be second best again, Klaus. You have a lot of making up to do to me after your little one night stand, I'm not going to just let you get away with it. I want a full explanation.</p><p>Will you be willing to try and control your temper? Because if the answer's yes then I think we might be in with a proper shot. If not then you need to speak up now. If you lie and I find out somewhere down the line you won't even stand a chance explaining that one away.</p><p>I don't want you to leave me alone, in fact quite the opposite. I'm looking forward to all the extra chasing you're going to have to do now. I want you, Klaus. More than anything.</p><p>Meet me in 2 days at 7:00pm, at the top of the falls and we will have that face to face talk.</p><p>No more running away.</p><p>Yours hopefully always and forever,</p><p>Caroline.</p><p> </p><p>"And suddenly you just know it's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings."- Meister Eckhart</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: What did you think? Please review, I love hearing feedback. I'm going to write a long note so if you want to bounce now, the next part will be next week. Love U.</p><p>Now I just have a few things I want to say. I'm not just going to drop what Damon did to Caroline like someone else did(hint hint, Julie Plec).It was an awful choice on the show and while I haven't see past season 4, apart from the 100th episode, I think it needed to be resolved properly instead of just him getting a few slaps and being let off, while other characters who did less get punished and vilified. It would have been better in both characters development, in my opinion.</p><p>Next, Caroline's problems with Elena can't be sorted or expanded on with Klaus. It has to be with her friends and Elena herself. I'm also not drop anything I wrote in this, never to be seen again like someone(Julie). I'll expand on most of it in the future.</p><p>Finally, I have seen all of The Originals and overall enjoyed it more than TVD. I really liked Hayley in all 5 seasons and was okay with Cami in season 1. But I feel like they just had Cami there to be the sassy blonde Caroline Copycat. They could have given the Klaus/Cami therapy, opening up storyline to Klaus and Elijah or not had all the Klamille(or whatever it was called) and had the love triangle between Cami/Elijah/Hayley or Cami/Marcel/Rebekah.                                                            It was a bit boring to watch all the love triangles stories when they said it was meant to be about family and power. I loved nearly every family dynamic and liked every plot that wasn't a generic love story( and I'm saying that as a hopeless romantic who will ship anyone if the story is good). I did however think season 5 was way to short and should have had more Hope/Elijah bonding and while I agree with the ending(which I saw coming from a mile off but still cried like a baby who had their bottle taken away) , it could have done with more time, maybe just another 2 or 3 episodes with Klaus slowly dying and having more time with Hope, then maybe Elijah watching them and making his decision. And I just love Elijah, always and forever :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>